Restu Aniki
by akaori
Summary: Kasen dan Horikawa―sepasang pemimpin OSIS yang tak pernah akur. Keduanya punya adik yang juga ingin merasakan cinta. Namun, bagaimana kalau mereka malah melarang adik masing-masing untuk pacaran? Selain itu, kompetisi kendo yang semakin dekat membuat Kasen dan Horikawa mengganas. Tidak sabaran untuk mematahkan pedang lawan satu sama lain. "Ini adalah perang!" [KaseNba KaneHori]


Title: Restu Aniki

Story by luichilla & Miyoru Yume

Rate: T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre: friendship, romance, slice of life, humor, family, drama

Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitroplus

KaseNba | IzuHori

* * *

Chapter 1 - Awal dari Segalanya

* * *

"Jadi, berdasarkan hasil pemilihan, telah diputuskan bahwa Horikawa Kunihiro adalah ketua OSIS untuk tahun pelajaran ini. Kami ucapkan selamat," ujar Kepala Sekolah.

Layar proyektor menampilkan diagram batang hasil pemilihan ketua OSIS. Seisi ruangan membisu sejenak, lalu dipenuhi dengan ledakan tepuk tangan. Melihat betapa tingginya perbandingan angka antara kandidat pertama dan kedua dengan kandidat yang lain. Wajah mereka tampak sumringah menatap ketua OSIS baru pilihan sekolah mereka.

"Selamat, ya, Horikawa!"

"Kau pasti bisa memberikan yang terbaik, Kunihiro Senpai(1)!"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua."

Semua orang mengelilingi Horikawa Kunihiro sembari mengucapkan selamat kepadanya secara bergantian. Yang diselamati hanya tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan dari masing-masing temannya.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan yang dilakukan seorang putra Kanesada berambut lavender yang duduk di pojok depan ini. Tangannya mengepal erat, giginya bergemeletuk, dan suara erangannya terdengar rendah. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mendekati meja guru lalu menggebraknya.

"TUNGGU!" teriaknya.

Suara 'brak!' tercipta dari meja yang kini berpindah kedudukan. Puluhan pasang mata mengarah ke sumber suara. Kasen Kanesada menunjuk layar proyektor yang masih menampilkan hasil pemilihan yang bervariasi―yah ... sebenarnya hasil suara untuk Kasen dan Horikawa nyaris sama, hanya saja ...

"KENAPA SUARA UNTUK TIM HORIKAWA LEBIH BANYAK 0.1% DARI TIMKU?!" seru Kasen yang ia arahkan ke Kepala Sekolah.

"Erm ... begini, Nak. Jadi, salah satu pemilih tim Horikawa adalah warga sekolah yang sedang hamil. Otomatis, anak yang dikandung ibu hamil ini juga memilih mereka. Dengan begitu, kami menghitungnya lebih sekian persen," jelas Kepala Sekolah.

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak bisa terima. Aku minta pemilihan u―"

"Kasen, pemilihan ini adalah keputusan bersama yang mutlak apa adanya. Karena itu ..." Kepala Sekolah terus bercuit tak henti-henti, menghadang kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan pemuda berambut lavender.

Kasen menggeleng memperhatikan sistem pemilihan di sekolah ini. Ingin ia lontarkan puluhan alasan untuk mengubah keputusan Kepala Sekolah, tapi mata Horikawa yang menajam tengah mengadu miliknya tanpa gentar.

Sampai bel sekolah berbunyi, mereka terus melempar tatapan sengit. Membiarkan ruangan itu diselimuti suasana yang tidak mengenakkan.

Persaingan masih tidak terbendung. Baik dari Kasen Kanesada sendiri yang masih tidak terima atas kekalahannya, maupun Horikawa Kunihiro yang cukup menyombongkan kemenangannya kepada Kasen.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apakah ini perebutan sengit menentukan ketua kelas seperti saat SD? Tapi, mereka bukan anak SD lagi. Itu dia masalahnya. Layaknya ada kilatan petir yang menyatukan mereka, sama sekali tidak ada yang berkedip, saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Semua sama sekali tidak berubah walaupun mereka sadar tengah berada di ruangan OSIS. Mereka harus segera menentukan kepengurusan baru, tapi benar-benar tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Ishikirimaru selaku pembina OSIS bahkan sudah turun tangan melerai mereka berdua, sedari tadi panggilannya diabaikan. Bahkan, mungkin saja, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu fokus pada lawannya.

Mungkin bulu mata mereka terlalu lentik sampai tidak ada debu yang masuk ke mata mereka? Entahlah. Mata mereka juga tidak sipit. Bisa dibilang lebar. Apalagi mata milik Horikawa.

Tapi tetap saja, sudah nyaris setengah jam mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Seisi ruangan mungkin yang justru merasakan perih sendiri di bagian mata mereka.

 _BRAK!_

Suara meja yang dipukul membuat Kasen dan Horikawa akhirnya tersadar juga. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja, coba?

Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kashuu Kiyomitsu, orang yang mencalonkan diri sebagai wakil dari tim Horikawa.

"Kalau begitu, Kanesada saja yang menjadi wakil Ketua OSIS, biar aku mengajukan diri menjadi sekretaris atau bendahara. Bagaimana? Itu adil untukmu, kan?" Horikawa bersyukur memilih Kashuu sebagai wakilnya, dia sangat bisa diandalkan dan cukup cerdas.

"Aku tetap tidak menerimanya," ucap Kasen dengan nada yang ditekankan.

"Ehh? Kenapa?" Kashuu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa, katamu? Jelas siapapun tidak bisa menerima kekalahan yang hanya berbanding 0.1% dan itu karena warga sekolah yang hamil. Apa-apaan itu? Benar-benar harus ada pemilihan ulang!"

"Kepala Sekolah sudah bilang sendiri, keputusan sudah mutlak," tegas sang pembina OSIS.

"Tapi, Sensei(2)―"

"Bagaimana kalau diadakan pertarungan kendo(3) saja?" Saran dari Hachisuka membuat satu ruangan OSIS seketika hening. "Yang menang, berhak menjadi ketua yang sesungguhnya ... lalu yang kalah akan menjadi wakil ketua. Bagaimana?" sambungnya.

"Aku setuju." Kasen mengangguk mantap, menatap wajah Hachisuka, sang wakil setianya. Sama seperti Horikawa, dia merasa tidak salah memilih seorang wakil.

Ishikirimaru menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu, Mikazuki-san(4), apakah Anda menyetujui cara ini?" Ishikirimaru mengahadap sang Kepala Sekolah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jalan kehidupan. Maksudnya jalan pemilihan ketua OSIS.

"Hmm ... itu ide yang bagus. Mengingat aku juga suka bela diri pedang." Kepala Sekolah tersenyum. "Sekarang juga kita ke dojo(5) sekolah."

"Siap, Pak!" seru Kasen dan Horikawa bersamaan.

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan mata benci sampai akhirnya membuang wajah kembali. Satu ruangan kembali menghela napas mereka melihat dua orang yang tampaknya tidak akan pernah akur ini.

Baik Horikawa maupun Kasen sama-sama berasal dari dojo terkenal milik keluarga mereka masing-masing. Siapapun tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan milik mereka.

Persiapan sudah lengkap semua. Siswa lainnya yang tadi ikut menyaksikan perdebatan di ruang OSIS memperhatikan Kasen dan Horikawa yang saling bertatapan dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Srek ... Kasen menjatuhkan shinai(6)-nya, diikuti oleh Horikawa. Ishikirimaru mengernyit melihat keduanya justru menjatuhkan senjata masing-masing. Apa yang salah? Bukankah itu shinai yang biasa mereka pakai saat berlatih kendo? Lalu kenapa mereka sekarang malah merogoh jaket yang dipakai masing-masing? Apakah mereka kena panu berjamaah sampai garuk-garuk badan seperti itu?

Srek! Rupanya mereka tengah mengambil katana(7) yang terselip di pakaian masing-masing. Ishikirimaru menampar wajahnya sendiri mengingat pemikiran bodohnya tadi, dan sekarang dia menjerit histeris di samping Kepala Sekolah yang wajahnya justru damai-damai saja.

"Kalian berdua! Turunkan katana kalian! INI KENDO BUKAN MEDAN PERANG!"

Mereka bergeming. Masih melempar tatapan tajam ke satu sama lain.

"Wah, pakai katana rupanya. Boleh juga," timpal Kepala Sekolah.

Ishikirimaru menoleh, memandangnya aneh. "Mikazuki-san, kenapa anak-anaknya diperbolehkan pakai katana? Bukankah itu berbahaya?!"

Kepala Sekolah menatap Ishikirimaru, "Ya tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kalau terjadi apa-apa kan kau yang susah, bukan aku. Hahaha ..." Ishikirimaru merosot ke dinding.

"Aku harap kau tidak menangisi jabatanmu nanti sebagai wakil ketua, Horikawa Kunihiro."

"Tidak. Semoga saja kau tidak akan menyesali ini, karena akhirnya aku yang akan tetap jadi ketua, Kasen Kanesada."

Pertandingan pun dimulai.

Kasen dan Horikawa berlari dari kedua sisi berbeda. Begitu Kasen mengayunkan senjatanya, Horikawa langsung menepisnya. Kasen kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh karena katananya terbelah menjadi dua.

"Kanesada?!" Horikawa langsung menghampiri Kasen dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kasen menepis tangan Horikawa. Ia menunduk dalam, tangannya mengepal erat. "Kau sangat ingin mendapatkan jabatan ini sampai melakukan hal kotor, huh?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau menuduhku telah merusak pedangmu, begitu?" Pemuda berambut hitam mundur selangkah.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya?" Horikawa membelakakkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Kasen.

"Sekalinya aku sangat ingin jabatan ini, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu."

Kepala Sekolah menghampiri Kasen dan Horikawa. "Ah, Kasen, sayang sekali, ya. Dengan ini, kau didiskualifikasi. Pemenangnya adalah Horikawa Kunihiro."

"Eh ...? Apa yang barusan terjadi?" tanya Kashuu kepada yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya, karena pedang milik Kasen terbelah, dia didiskualifikasi, begitu?" Hachisuka mengoreksi, lirih.

Para siswa yang menonton bertepuk tangan, berbisik satu sama lain, bertanya-tanya bagaimana hal yang barusan bisa terjadi. Waktu pertandingan terlalu cepat, tidak ada lima menit.

Kasen berlari keluar dojo, warna merah menghiasi wajahnya yang rautnya berubah getir.

"Kanesada ..."

.

.

.

* * *

Note(s):

(1) Senpai = panggilan hormat yang ditunjukkan kepada senior

(2) Sensei = panggilan yang dapat berarti guru

(3) Kendo = seni bela diri modern dari Jepang yang menggunakan pedang.

(4) San = anggilan kepada orang yang lebih tua/dihormati.

(5) Dojo = bangunan tempat kompetisi, pertandingan, latihan, dan belajar (keiko) untuk semua cabang seni bela diri Jepang.

(6) Shinai = pedang dari bambu

(7) Katana = pedang panjang Jepang

* * *

Fanfic kolaborasi pertamaku dengan sang centong kesayangan, Miyoru Yume /g

Jujur, membuatnya tidaklah sesimpel yang kuharapkan. Ff ini sudah pernah kupromosikan ke banyak orang Maret yang lalu, tapi baru upload sekarang, maaf ya. XD

Anyway, harap dukungan untuk melanjutkannya~ R n R ya~ u w u


End file.
